Rockstar Games
Rockstar Games is an American-Australian producer, screenwriter and film-director. He is widely known for directing ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''and creating the Grand Theft Auto franchise. He also directed ''Red Dead Redemption (2007) ''and his upcoming next film ''L.A. Noire (2011). '' Rockstar Games was born in New York, Long Island where he was raised. His father was American and his mother was Australian. It was his dream to make films at the age 11. His movies are known for their brutal violence and crime but he is also known for putting much detail in his movies. Before becoming popular in the film industry, he directed the small budget film paranoia thriller named ''Hyborian ''in 2000. The film was screened at several filmfestivals where it won the Sundance Film Avard. It has been released in theaters for a small amount of public and was released to dvd a couple of weeks later. The film explored much themes of paranoia and brutality. The film mostly received negative reactions, although the film was a cult hit. RottenTomatoes gave the film 24% rating out of positive reactions saying "''Hyborian does indeed explore much of it's themes and paranoia is the main key in it but the violence is more in it then the actual story which would cast away the main public". '' In 2004, he directed a new film named ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''which focused on gang crime. He wrote the film together with Rockstar North and it was very well received. RottenTomatoes gave the film 91% out of positive reviews. Also it met more then the box-office suggested. The film has become a franchise out of six sequels with Rockstar Games and Rockstar North still involved with it. In 2007, Rockstar North watched several John Wayne western films and decided to do a script about it. Games read it and immediately signed on to direct it. However, the script was not good enough so Games and North wrote both a new script called ''Red Dead Redemption. ''This film was directed by Rockstar Games and set to be a stylish Western action/thriller. The film received positive reactions and was a box office hit. It currently holds a 85% rating on RottenTomatoes. In 2010, Rockstar Games and North were assigned to direct the 3D remake of the 1992 classic ''Beethoven ''named ''The Mucilage Tale Of Beethoven 3D. ''It was written by John Hughes and co-written by Rockstar Games and Rockstar North. The film received mixed reviews, generally positive, including praising the version and the doggish style, and others bashing the "unneccesary" 3D. It holds a 78% on RottenTomatoes. They also directed their film-noir detective thriller, ''L.A. Noire, ''just after the release of their previous movie. The film was released in 2011, and was a box office hit, but getting mixed reactions, some of them negative saying "it's pretty noir stylish, but the storyline is literally a mess!" or "A rehash of The Black Dahlia". However, the film was a financial success, although some of the negative reactions. On March 1, 2012, their Cold War espionage film ''Agent ''was released. The film has received an extreme amount of positive reviews from critics and mixed reactions from the audience. Rockstar Games and Rockstar North were originally working on a sequel to the final GTA-film, but they decided to leave the direction-chair and only write the screenplay. Rockstar Games is currently working on a dramafilm called ''The Man In Letters. ''It set to be released in 2014. It will be based on a story that Rockstar Games wrote during his drama class at primary school. Games is currently writing a full screenplay for the film. It has been revealed that Edward Furlong and Sofia Vergara will play the main characters. STYLE: Rockstar Games is known for having many elements in his movies. In all of his films he has a brief cameo appearance or a small role: - Hyborian: Garbage Junk/ - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Dealing Ballas Gangster 1#. - Red Dead Redemption: Farmer. - The Mucilage Tale Of Beethoven 3D: Man with dog at training class. - NOTE: in ''L.A. Noire ''he does not have an appearance, but he is referenced once only called with a phone. In this movie, he plays Commander Kessler but he is never seen in the film. Also he is known for having movies with a somewhat twist ending. Hyborian (2000) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) Red Dead Redemption (2007) The Mucilage Tale Of Beethoven 3D (2010) L.A. Noire (2011) Agent (2012) The Man In Letters (2014)